Bella's Discovery
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: -from the Bella's... series- While browsing through Barnes and Nobles, Bella discovers Jasper's Biography...regular pairings


Something quick cuz I got bored.

Bella's Discovery

BPOV:

I sat at the kitchen table eating a grilled cheese sandwich that Esme had fixed for me. I was reading my old and battered copy of Wuthering Heights when I was a string sticking out the spine of the book. I pulled on it not knowing that all of the pages would come loose all over my sandwich.

"Damnit!"

I heard Emmet's booming laugh from in the doorway. I huffed and pushed past him up to a chuckling Edward. He looked up at me. "Yes, love?"

"Get your keys we're going to Barnes and Nobles."

He met me at the car and after we got in he drove at a steady speed of one hundred and twenty miles. We arrived in no time and like the gentleman he was, he opened the car door for me. I took his hand and we went inside. I walked past the new releases and somehow stumbled into the biography section. I was going backwards from Z and after hitting about thirty different books on Oprah I saw it. **Jasper Whitlock: A Man of Great History**

The spine was thick and on the cover was an illustration of Jasper on a white stallion holding up the confederate flag. His blond hair was illuminated by the sun behind him giving him the look of an angel. His face was one of great courage and determination. I opened up to the first page and read:

_Born on the wrong side of the tracks, Jasper Whitlock was doomed to fail but against all odds he was going to grow up to become one of the greatest generals in American history_

I was definitely getting this along with some…other items.

APOV:

Jazz and I had found a twenty-four hour shopping center and we were finally coming home after two days. I knew he was annoyed but when we get home he was definitely getting some lovin' tonight. We pulled into the driveway and I could hear Bella's heartbeat from a mile away. We walked through the front door and Jazz looked like a pile of bags and boxes with legs. I skipped into the living room and gjasped. There on the couch was Bella reading one of Jasper's many biographies. Normally I would have laughed but she was wearing an "I heart Whitlock" shirt with the picture from the book cover on it. Jasper dropped the bags to see what had me angry and paused next to me. His gaze was on Bella's shirt. I should've seen this coming.

BPOV:

After we had gotten back Edward had decided to sulk in the kitchen.

I looked up from my book and there in the doorway stood one of he greatest men in American history. I could feel my face flush before I squealed and flipped over the back of the couch. "OH EM GEE! It's Jay-Whit!!!"

I was fanning myself and spazzing. He was HERE. I had to calm myself down before I sat back down on the couch and picked up my book. I needed to know some things. I looked up again and he was staring at me like a crazed fan girl. I patted the space next to next to me and waited for him to awkwardly shuffle and sit next to me. He looked at me and smiled shyly. "Jasper, is it true you're from Texas?"

"Yes…"

"We're you really the illegitimate child of your father and his mistress Hilda?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true that back in the day you we're a player and slept with a lot of girls who's names you didn't remember the next morning and that after one of them claimed to be pregnant with your child, you hired a hit man to kill her and the baby because at the time you refused to part with your one true love..." I had to glance back at page one hundred and forty-six, "the army?"

"What!?"

"Oh and due to the fact that you died, the world will never know how you felt about the south losing the war."

"WE LOST?"

"Duh…"

"WHEN!?" He was visibly upset.

"Eighteen sixty-five, everyone knows that. Didn't you notice all of the different races walking freely in the street or all the interracial couples?"

"I risked years of my life for NOTHING! We LOST??!"

"Aren't you glad the slaves were freed?"

"Bella, WE LOST."

I guess Edward decided it was time to step in because he suddenly appeared from nowhere to restrain Jasper. "Love, Jasper's glad the slaves were freed. He wasn't the one who said 'oh, slaves were good.' It's more like in order to escape his home life, he was thrown a jersey and became captain of the team. Then he broke his leg after playing his hardest only to discover that without him his team had lost the game."

"Edward, WE LOST?!?" yelled Jasper as he dragged Alice upstairs for some one-sided angry sex. Edward sighed and sat next to me as I pulled out a raggedy book from the Library, written in the early nineteen thirties: **Bear Hunting Made Easy by Emmet McCarty**

My sister liked it so I hope you do too. Read and Review please.


End file.
